Conference2
Ths page has been moved to a closed conference between MrPlasmaCosmos, Jokingswood and Triper M. Subrosian is welcom to join aswell. This page will begin the discussion of change on the wiki between Bureaucrat, Admin, and User. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I will also try to get other Bureaucrats Young Piece and Nanohano to speak here. Young Piece is owner of several of the blank pages. He is a senior Bureaucrat and deserves great respect but we may get him to help us with the cleaning this wiki needs so badly. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see somthing's actualy going to happen, i'll help out in anyway possilbe. I suggest we first contact Young Piece, and ask permission to deal with the blank pages. - Jokingswood 11:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Whoops i left my message at the talk page i'm sorry for that. Well I'll help you guys in anyway i can.Triper M 13:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Not that I want to agree with EVERYTHING Meganoide sugested but we need to collaborate on what we want and are going to do that way we have all got the plan down. I'm going to have to agree with Subrosian on te concept of a singe universe. A multiverse would suit things fine even with only a few storylines. What to you guys think. MrPlasmaCosmos 13:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The idea of a single universe is actually mine... --Meganoide 13:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC) well, multiverses work well for marvel for example, so i can't see why we can't apply it here. I suggest unifying things that are likely to be the same through out universes, such as locations, and significant historical events (such as the void century). - Jokingswood 15:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) So how are the rules? I mean will every universe gets it own devil fruit so that their are more than one of one devil fruit at the same time? or won't the unverses colide together. hhmm... seems like a huge job needs to be done. But however shouldn't we/you focus more on the overloaded wiki issue? so is it already decided with what to do with the empty pages are you going to delete them? Thanks for your time! Triper M 19:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually no. I need to get B Young Piece here so we can reason with him to try annd get rid of them. He is after all Senior Bureuacrat, though the sae rank as me he hold more power and throws more weight do to experience. He himself has 6 times the edits I've done. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. so right now the only hing we can do is w8 till young piece comes? hope he'll be here quick. thanks for your time!Triper M 18:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Young Piece should be here shortly MrPlasmaCosmos 00:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Allo everybody Young Piece 00:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello- Jokingswood 15:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well thne we should probably start the discussion on the welfare of the wiki. I believe our topics were Assemblence of Multiverse, Erasing Blank/Private Pages, I believe that it was all for better orginization of this overcrowded wiki. Well jokingswood, Triper M, what are your views on the situation? MrPlasmaCosmos 16:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) in all honesty, i don't like the thought of a singulated universe where each enrty much conform to strict rules. But i do like the thought of multible fanfiction intertwining, taking place within the same universe, but only if they do not conradict eachother. Also, i'd like to up the critique aspect of the site, giving other people ideas, likes/ dislikes about thier entry, or just simply complementing eachothers work. - Jokingswood 16:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) So the first thing to do is simply erase blank pages and or fill the blank pages? and the second is to create rules so it's easier for the wiki-users to know what the world is like right? So how are you going to do that last one? And the idea that the wiki-users are more interacting with other fanfiction stories would be great. Well if you want more wellfare you should make more rules I guess that's all to it. Thanks for your time! (and sorry if i'm repeating stuff)Triper M 18:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) No your right erasing or filling pages with little or no information would really clean the wiki up, but it may be a double edged sword when the owners revolt. Rules would help and it would be best to post them on the home page but even I don't know how to edit that. However there is the problem associated with a multiverse of getting people to coexist. For example my time line in a sense can be tied in to all others but only loosely as it is connected by only a single character and it follows with only marginal events in the original series, being over 555 years in length and all. MrPlasmaCosmos 03:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Rather than having a multiverse, i think just having eacher contibutor aware of other time lines, and link in with a fanfiction of thier own (with the owners concent possibly). It doesn't have to be anything dramattic, just anything. such as on my Captain's page Marie Reid, in the tirvia it states she would like the powers of the unsei unsei no mi, it just shows that characters are aware of other fanfiction creations. - Jokingswood 11:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) This is acceptable but what of AU. Some people have made timelines that cannot coexist with others like for example lets say Void Century appears 800 years beforehand the golden age in one and only 80 in another, that could conflict both storys being that the event they have commonality too exists at two different times. MrPlasmaCosmos 18:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well this is going really far... Noone seems to be speaking here. Well then on to business I'm sure Jokingswood and Triper M would like to talk about. Young Piece we need to talk about private blank pages. MrPlasmaCosmos 17:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) is the deletion of empty pages a go yet? or has it yet to be confirmed? - Jokingswood 18:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Kinda hard to convince Young Piece if I'm the only one talking. You need to talk aswell you and Triper are Admins we need to communicate the situation. And Younbg Piece needs to join and STAY JOINED! MrPlasmaCosmos 18:09, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey whats up? Young Piece 00:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) You can delete the empty pages its ok with me. All I want is that everyone is happy on this wiki. Do as you want, im a free rule type of guy Young Piece 00:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) But what about YOUR pages, locations etc. You specifically told me to leave them be. MrPlasmaCosmos 05:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for being way for so long in the middle of the conference. So after you deleted the pages are you goingto change the rules aswell? 15:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well we should be talking about new rules after it's decided to delete the stuff.Triper M 15:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you have in mind? MrPlasmaCosmos 20:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) well I suggest we could make rules that says that a person atleast need to use an amount of words in his/her article. like atleast 50 words? Triper M 15:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Simple but perhaps another rule could be put in place instead otherwise we'de have to count. Pages with little or no information will be kept for 1 month limits. It untouched after a month then they go bye bye. Or do you think the time limit should be decreased maybe 2 week because I know some people might sstart a page and be unable to finish it then forgeet about it later. God knows I have. MrPlasmaCosmos 17:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well that sounds good i think 2 weeks should be good enough to fill a page, won't it? Triper M 18:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) For most people I should think so. otherwise for some who are gone obn say loing vacationswe could extend I suppose but that's up to the opinion of you and Jokingswood. Say where is he anyway... MrPlasmaCosmos 18:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) i think 2 weeks is ok, unless most disagree. - Jokingswood 18:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) There you are, well then that is settled. 2 Week delay on pages with little or no info before deletion. Next question though. Editing the home page. I see some of it is out of date and we could stand to put site rules up there, but I can't figure out how to edit it? MrPlasmaCosmos 18:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I can't help you with that but why can't you edit the home page again?Triper M 18:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I've tryed before but it's far to complicated for me to understand. It's not like editing normal pages believe me. MrPlasmaCosmos 18:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I've tried and it's far beyond my comprehension. I have no idea how templates work, and all of the front page seems to be templates. So as far as updating the information goes, i'm stumped. - Jokingswood 11:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I dont know now. Young Piece 20:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC)